


Soulmates

by SilverFountains



Series: ARCHIVED WORKS [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom!Thorin, Coming of Age, Desire, Dis - Pregancy, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarven courtship, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Religious Content, Religious Custom, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Secret Relationship, Sexual Education, Sexual Inexperience, Soulmates, Unresolved Romantic Tension, uncle/nephew relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY HAS BEEN ARCHIVED AND REPUBLISHED AS LOFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchesdelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/gifts).



Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 1

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11077838>


	2. Custom

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 2

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11078321>


	3. Nephew

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 3

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11079500>


	4. Coming of Age

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 4

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11085842>


	5. Pray forgiveness

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 5

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11094224>


	6. Stone

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 6

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11098010>


	7. Secret

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 7

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11103989>


	8. Hidden

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 8

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11113760>


	9. Dwalin

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 9 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11148920>


	10. The Godord

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 10 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11293045>


	11. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 11

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11337532>


	12. Brothers

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 12

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11437570>


	13. Midwinter Festival

 

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 13

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11669188>


	14. My Prince, My Pleasure

Archived and republished as Lofn Chapter 14

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11787245>


	15. Full of Surprises

 

Archived and republished as the second half of Lofn Chapter 14

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4836707/chapters/11787245>


End file.
